


The Independent Contractor

by kisupure



Series: Hard Labor [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Cock Vore, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, GT, Macrophilia, Maledom, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Sex Work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Workplace Sex, fear kink, giant, handheld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisupure/pseuds/kisupure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intern gets hired on a contractual basis, and Unit 01 is her sole client. He's still a sick fuck and sadistic asshole, but what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Independent Contractor

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep beep_

_beep beep--_

She groped around in the dark for the pager. Or rather, it seemed to function much more like an alarm clock. Ellen didn’t dare hit the snooze button, though. Being late was one of the biggest NO’s of her life. Her client was... the demanding sort.

She reached for her phone and let out a wheezing groan: 4:27a.

It was too early to be alive, let alone awake.

“I hate working here,” Ellen muttered, dragging herself out of bed and into some clothes. She chuckled darkly at the irony in needing to do this.

It hadn’t been long since she’d been expelled from her internship and dropped out of grad school to do this. The pay was amazing; she was to be making more money than she knew what to do with. But, as always, there was the price to pay for it.

Ellen zipped up her Nerv-issue hooded sweatshirt and headed out the door.

She kept her hood up and a pair of sunglasses on when walking around Nerv HQ now. Couldn’t quite bear the looks of disgust and pity that some of the personnel gave while passing her in the halls.

Flashing her ID badge at a security checkpoint, she realized that she was quite possibly the only person on the premises who was allowed entry to the innermost functions of Nerv without going through retina and hand scans. Her “job” was so universally reviled that no one would even think of impersonating her.

The security guard pointed down the hall, giving her a look of wordless disappointment. _They must be just coming in_ , she thought, heading down to the hall to the decontamination bay’s observatory deck, and grabbing half a styrofoam cup of burnt coffee as the warning system lights began to flash in preparation of the Evas’ arrival.

She stood alone on the deck, sipping the black coffee and leaning forward against the guard rails positioned away from the sharply-angled windows. She spied decontamination crews on the bay floor some 15 stories down as they, too, waited for the Eva units to arrive.

Which didn’t take long. In the distance, she heard a series of deep clanging sounds, each louder than the last, until the ceiling opened up and down came crashing 3 enormous platforms, side by side, and on each stood an Eva.

Ellen was careful to craft a persona at the forefront of which was ambivalence and casualty regarding her current lifestyle and means of employment. But it was moments like this, where the drink in her hand was temporarily forgotten, heart skipping a beat, as she looked upon the 130-foot super soldiers as they stepped off their lifts and into the bay with more nonchalance in a single muscle fiber than she had in her entire body. It was moments like this that reminded her why quitting would be harder than it should be.

Each of their steps gently shook the structures around her. She watched with rapt attention as they strode across the floor, turned around and pressed their backs against the wall. She could hear the decontamination team communicate with the units by way of a megaphone, and Unit 01 replied with a curt shake of the head, but they were muffled and she couldn’t hear their words.

The walls behind each of them suddenly splayed open in an impressive display of complex engineering; mechanical arms reached out around them, plucking the armor off in a matter of seconds, leaving them in their skin-tight undersuits before retreating back into the wall. The suits, she quickly discovered, were to come off as well, and heat rushed to her face to see them pop open the long lines of fasteners that started at the top of the neck, split into two, and wound their way around their waists and disappeared again. She expected that the series of mechanical hook-ups dotting their bodies would be peeled away with the suits, but as they stepped out of the armor-fabric, she saw that she was wrong. Two on each forearm, six on the chest, three on each set of obliques, following the bulging curves of the abdominal muscles, three around each knee, one on each shoulder, and two just above each posterior cheek. Unit 01 turned around as the ceiling opened up and let down a torrent of steaming water, and she was able to catch sight of the most peculiar feature on his body: a long line of black plates handsomely following the curve of his spine, terminating  on the back of his neck; that was where the armor appeared thickest, and was located a small protrusion that looked like it had, as far as she could tell, the Nerv logo on the side. It didn’t stick out far, perhaps four or five feet or so, but it did beg the question: certainly the Evas must be cyborgs, then?

Maybe she could coax the answer out of him later.

The water mixture stopped, leaving a swirling lake about a foot deep on the floor to drain. The showers were replaced by another appendage that blew them down with hot air. She watched as their heavy heads of hair were slowly whipped around by the blast.

The suits, each a different color, were plucked from where they hung and promptly put back on. The armor, however, was not.

The other two units began to file out, but 01 stayed behind. Ellen swallowed and took a step back from the observatory windows, hoping to disappear in her--compared to him--tiny little niche in the ceiling, but his beastly green eyes glanced her way and locked onto her entire body.

She couldn’t tell if she’d froze, or if she’d taken yet a few more paces back, but her grip on the styrofoam cup tightened until it cracked. Hot coffee leaked out onto her fingers and she dropped it, hissing. “Ow! Fuck!”

Ellen’s eyes darted up as she rubbed her scalded hand, and caught Unit 01’s mouth twisted up in a chuckling smile. She watched as his tongue darted out to follow the curve of his teeth. He took a step closer--imagining how long one of his strides was made her queasy--and he closed the distance between where he was standing and where she was in a few seconds. Suddenly she couldn’t see anything beyond the windows but his eyes and the ridge of his nose. He looked around inside, as though she were stuck in a box and he was figuring out if there was an escape for her. After a moment, he raised his hand up and tapped on the window.

It did not make a tapping sound.

“You gonna come down or do I have to reach in there and grab you?” His voice startled her. It was still vaguely muffled, but his mouth was so close to the deck that the floor vibrated in tune with his words and the air around her was filled with it.

“I... I don’t know where the elevator is,” she said. It appeared that he couldn’t hear her, so he turned his massive head to the side and put his ear to the glass. She took a few shaking steps forward and repeated herself a bit louder.

Unit 01 moved his face away again until she saw his eyes, and he lifted his hand up to point off to his left, her right. She trudged off, leaving the cup where it’d fallen on the floor.

For some reason, she was dismayed at finding that the elevator had a large window overlooking the bay. She didn’t like feeling so exposed and displayed in front of him; it unnerved her. What else was unnerving, she quickly found out, was that she would get a full-length view of him as she descended the 13 stories to his feet.

There were only two levels; deck and floor. Ellen hit “floor” and leaned against the side of the elevator car, trying to keep her eyes on her feet. Her eyes, she was discovering, though, wouldn’t listen. She stole a quick and rather pathetic glance at him as she started down, meeting his intense gaze for only a split second, and as soon as she couldn’t see his face anymore, her eyes peeked out the window again to get a look at the rest of his incomprehensible bulk.

The Eva’s arms were folded across a broad and built chest, which tapered down into a tightly coiled abdomen. His hips--oh god those hips--were thrust out very slightly, and beneath that, enormous legs that seemed to go on forever. Eventually, she came to his feet; each one was larger than her apartment.

The car came to a cushioned stop, and the doors opened; but she didn’t want to come out.

“You waiting for an invitation, kid?”

Ellen hastily disembarked and stood beside him. There was silence and he didn’t move much; she slowly retraced her view from the elevator and lifted her eyes to look up at him. He cocked his head at her.

“Like what you see?”

She watched, as hypnotized, all the tiny contractions of muscles around his hips and thighs, the slight sway of his torso as he looked down at her.

Ellen looked away and twisted up her mouth. “Yeah,” she muttered to herself.

Unit 01 chuckled and then collapsed down into a crouch above her (it was a terrible sight to see such bulk come down all at once, and Ellen couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her). There was movement about her and suddenly a gigantic finger brushed up against her face like a wall. “The hell you wearing these for?”

Her sunglasses were deftly removed and tossed 50 feet away. He flicked her hood down, nearly hitting her in the head and sending her sailing to the ground with a concussion. She was successfully exposed.

Ellen bit her lip and stared at his ankles, which were just above eye-level.

“Because I get treated like a leper for doing this damn job.”

“Hah!” the sound of his laugh was as loud as an explosion. She winced and hunched over, ready to cover her ears if he did it again. “Of course. You dropped out of grad school to become a whore.”

Heat rushed to her face. “Worst decision I’ve ever made,” she grumbled, though not sure if she was even being honest.

His bulwark of a hand swooped her up in its grip faster than she could apologize, lifting her off the ground with all the g-force of a jet plane. His face was suddenly occupying her entire field of vision, the familiar sensation of his hot breath surrounding her causing little beads of sweat to form on her neck as she tried to get control of her breathing again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you regret it even more,” he said in a low voice. “You get to ride on the roof for that comment, too, smartass.”

The hell was the roof?

He lifted her up to the crook of his neck and shoulder, opening the hand surrounding her and letting her drop a few feet onto the rough grain of the kevlar suit.

“Oh god...”

Ellen was flattened against the tight muscle of his shoulder as he rose, and almost went flying off once he stood fully erect.

“If you fall, it ain’t my fault, roach,” he said before heading for the hall that the other Eva units had disappeared down earlier.

She braced herself as securely as she could, but nothing would have felt secure enough. Each one of his steps sent her bobbing up and down by at least 10 or 15 feet; she was hoping he wouldn’t hear her nauseous and fearful whimpering. She kept her eyes closed too-- there was no use in understanding how high off the ground she was right now, holding on for dear life.

Thankfully, it wasn’t far... wherever they were going.

Unit 01 turned a corner and headed into a small room: one she hadn’t seen before. It was unfurnished, aside from an Eva-sized bench some 50 feet high, onto which he plopped.

“Plopped” would be perhaps the greatest understatement ever made, however. To Ellen, it felt like taking a nosedive in a plane. He gave a great rumbling sigh, and she screamed with every sinew in her body, holding on as tightly as she could. The impact, the moment that he made full contact with the bench, sent her smashing into his shoulder with just as much force. She winced and laid there in a crumpled ball, clutching her side, while the giant lifted his hands, and in two great arcs, brought them to rest behind his head.

Ellen whimpered.

“What’s wrong now?” he grunted.

“Bruised a rib or something,” she breathed, trying to sit up. “I feel like I just got into a car crash...”

Unit 01 gave a chiding _tsk tsk_ and slowly shook his head in mock pity. “You people break too easily.”

She’d gotten up and was busy making her way down his shoulder, off of the bright orange panels of his neck and down onto the black rise of a giant pec muscle. She could feel his eyes immolating her from behind as she figured out a way to get closer to the ground. Ellen thought she could just continue down in a straight line until she’d reached his belly, but his musculature was too freakish, and it was at least a 5 foot drop from his chest to the top of his abdomen.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m not working while injured. Shift’s over.”

The mass under her feet shifted and down came a hand. She was pinched between a thumb and forefinger thicker than her midsection and turned around to face him. “Ow! You son of a--”

“You don’t get released unless I _say_ you get released.”

What... what did that mean?

“That’s not what the...”

“That’s exactly what the contract says, kid. You signed it, I get to do practically whatever I want.” He thought for a minute, diverting his eyes  to the ceiling, and then focused in on her again with that goddamned awful smirk. “No,” he continued. “Actually, I do get to do whatever I want with you. Worst I’d get is a time-out.”

The blood drained from her face as she looked up at him, and his smirk widened into a cruel smile.

“Now off. Let’s see that ass again.”

Ellen trembled as she unzipped her hooded sweatshirt and set it down beside her. It wasn’t a striptease, no; she was just not motivated to move any faster or any sexier. Then the shirt, and the pants. She almost lost her balance when he sucked in a breath as she stood on one leg; he couldn’t help but laugh at that, and the jerking movement sent her sprawling flat on his belly.

“Pathetic,” he said, shaking his head and grinning. “I almost feel bad making you do this.”

Fucking jerk. Why couldn’t this just be some Lovecraftian mockery of sex? Why did he have to treat her like shit and toy around with her the whole time, too?

...but it wasn’t like he’d held his great, booted foot over her head when she went in to sign that contract.

She stood up and tried again with the pants, turning around this time so she didn’t have to look at him. Instead, she wound up looking down his long, hulking body. His hips were only about 20 feet away, and she could see a very obvious swell where his two massive legs joined. Ellen’s eyes must have lingered too long, though, because she felt another shift underneath her. His arm came plowing forward beside her; hand resting to the side of the bulge, with his thumb just on it.

Ellen jerked away from the sight, almost on instinct, and accidentally met his gaze. Unit 01 lifted his eyebrows.

“You’ll be getting that soon, don’t worry,” he half-rumbled, half-cooed. She felt disgusting, but also aroused. How predictable of her.

Off came the bra and panties, then.

“Take your clothes and put them near my feet,” he ordered.

She turned, once again, toward the length of the rest of him, his legs stretching off into the distance. His feet were at least a full city block away.

It was warm. A sickly warm, almost. Wet and aching like an exotic fever.

Ellen noticed that her mouth was drier than the air around her as she headed down his left thigh. She moved slow… was that because she was hesitant and full of detestation, or was that so she could feel the sinews underneath her tiny feet?

The muscles rippled underneath her like a rolling hill, hard and impenetrable to her as bedrock.

“Feet,” she whispered. “Feet…”

How strange to be standing on him and yet have him be so far away?

The knee was tricky, but not as much as the very bottom of his shin, which grew progressively less flat the closer she got to his enormous foot. She paused and looked up at it, which rose some 15 feet above her head. He wiggled his toes, and the tendons under her bobbed about with every movement of the digits. Ellen nearly fell off, some 10 feet to the ground, but she fell down on all fours instead, clutching her clothes as tightly as possible.

“Don’t disobey the order,” she mouthed, catching her breath, staring down at the thick grain of kevlar underneath her. Carefully, slowly, she rose to a sitting position, muscles tight, back to him, and started folding the garments as neatly as possible.

Ellen straddled his shinbone and leaned out to the side with her folded pants, letting them drop to the surface of the berth. They were less than perfect when they landed, but the others soon followed suit.

“Have you ever seen an angel?”

She jumped and whirled around, almost forgetting he was animate.

“N...no,” she said, then remembering what he’d said during their first meeting, added: “...sir.”

“Beautiful ugly fuckers,” he grunted, bringing a hand before his face to examine it. “But they can bleed just like you. C’mere. I never said you could just sit there.”

Ellen got up and made her way back with arms folded tightly across her chest, walking along the length of his 70-foot leg with thighs pressed together.

When she was at his knee, though, the entire limb shifted and he brought his thigh up a little; she gasped and stiffened, dropping to her hands and knees to keep her balance as the joint was lifted higher off the ground. Unit 01 waved it from side to side a little and raised his brow at her.

“Oh dear,” he said, shaking his head. “How are you gonna get down now?”

Ellen groaned and looked down at the incline, strategizing on how to get back to his hip. After a moment she just decided to wing it and see if she could slide down on her ass.

He was watching her with light amusement, but perhaps not enough for his enormous appetite for violence and mischief. She’d never seen one of the units fight an angel, but she did see footage of them in a simulator back when… she was a legitimate NERV employee. Unit 01 had been the most vicious in those training exercises, she remembered. Angels often bled, he said, and boy did he make those simulations bleed.

She’d made her way down about 15 feet before he got bored and jerked his knee toward him, suddenly taking the solid surface away from under her. Ellen went careening into the air above his belly, flailing pathetically and screaming. They came in short, panting bursts, and she wasn’t sure if he was just going to let her fall and hit him, or if he would catch her, or if he would do something else horrible, or--

BAM. She hit something that wasn’t the ground. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her head. Her side started hurting again from earlier.

Ah yes, of course. His hand.

The Eva brought her close to his chest so that he could look straight down at her. His eyes made tiny movements as they surveyed one part of her body and then another. His hot breath washed over her. Ellen could, once again, only hold his freakish and terrible gaze for half a second before lowering her eyes and rounding her shoulders, making herself even smaller somehow.

She stole a glance over at his fingers, though. They were thick, strong things; the little finger was roughly as big as she was.

Ellen fought the urge to go over to one and explore it. Why couldn’t he ever just let her do that?

His voice interrupted her thoughts though, and made her start. “You didn’t shower,” was his assessment. She sheepishly turned to look at him, craning her neck upward to let his face fill her entire field of vision like some terrifying image of a wrathful god.

“I didn’t have time, I had to rush over here,” she hurriedly explained. “...Sir.”

He shook his head. “Not gonna come on you if you’re not clean.”

“What do I… you want me to go back to my apartment and shower? Is there an Eva-sized sink you can dump me in for a minute?”

“No,” he said, leaning back, holding her up at chin-height. But he leaned forward again, and she wasn’t sure if an idea had struck him or if he had this planned from the beginning. “I do need to impress on you the importance of _following orders_ , though.” Unit 01 dropped his voice to something frightfully low and breathy, enunciating the last words with great precision. “And I don’t do positive feedback.”

His right hand came over to her, and she instinctively ducked. The next moment she felt his massive fingers lightly probing around her head until at last she’d realized that he’d gathered up much of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. Ellen was suddenly yanked up into a rigid sitting position.

She reached up with her hands to feel what he was doing, trying to look up to see the bulk of his hand hovering above her throwing her into shadow. It was like looking up to see a car suspended above her.

“What are you--?” she pleaded quietly, but was interrupted.

“You should know by now that I don’t need an excuse to fuck with you,” came his deeply rumbling reply. “But you really do need to learn some fucking manners, little slut.” He paused to lick the corner of his mouth. “Every now and then I’m gonna give you a choice to make you feel like you have some tiny modicum of control of how these shifts turn out for you. So which one: hair or feet. You got 5 seconds.”

Hair or feet?? What did that mean? What was he going to do? How strong was her hair? She needed her feet much more than her hair, but pulling it out would be--- god dammit!

“Feet,” she blurted out.

“Feet it is.”

The Eva let go of her hair and went for her appendages of choice. It happened quickly and without any sort of dramatic flourish; in an instant, he had her ankles pinched together, and the hand that had been supporting her fell away. There was nothing between her head and the rock-hard armored body below except for 80 feet of air. If Ellen fell, it would have been like hitting pavement.

“ _Fuck, fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck…!_ ” was all she could get out. A long string of hyperventilated expletives as her eyes darted wildly about and her body shook with pathetic tremors. She brought her chin to her chest to try and see if she could possibly reach some part of him, but to no avail. All she could do was whine and whimper and cover her head like a child during a school-time disaster drill.

Ellen tried disappearing, but he wouldn’t let her.

The index finger of his free hand gently prodded at her breasts as they hung free, trembling with the rest of her.

“Count to 60,” was the order. “And don’t screw up.”

His groping was distracting. The blood rushing to her eyeballs was distracting. They way her mouth wanted to hang open awkwardly was distracting. Suddenly there was a pain in her chest as he pinched her breasts together tightly, and she cried out, trying to push the gigantic digits away.

“ _Count_ ,” he near whispered.

“O-one… two… th… three…”

Time came to a crawl as he made her count the seconds of her punishment. Her face itched with the rush of blood, her breath came laboriously. “T-t-twelve…” Crap, what came after twelve? “Thirteen! Thirteen,” she cried out after what seemed like a second too long. “Fourteen…”

Unit 01 just chuckled, the right side of his mouth twisted up into a hook-like smirk. The moist heat of his exhalations was not helping her uncomfortableness.

“Twenty… eight…”

Vertigo. Vertigo was setting in. She had to keep her eyes closed.

“Thirty-six… _fuckfuckfuck_ …”

“Forty-- _gyeaahh!_ ” Ellen flailed and opened her eyes when she was greeted by the sensation of

something large, hot, and wet sliding up her chest. Unit 01’s chin was all she could see, dotted with thick, black stubble.

He lifted her away from his mouth so she could see his eyes. Which she did, and which she hated. Ellen noticed his pupils were dilated.

“Didn’t say you could stop, kid.”

“Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!”

“That’s more like it. Ten more seconds to go, don’t mind me.”

He swung her back to his gaping maw, teeth glistening in the harsh light. His tongue, the size of a full mattress, slithered out and continued where it left off.

“Fifty-one,” she breathed; he’d licked up her belly. “Fifty-two…” The tip of it, which he could shape into a rounded point like any other person, throbbed and undulated against the crevice between her thighs. The blood wanted to go there, but it stayed all in her face instead.

“Fifty-three!” she yelped when he managed to get himself further in, brushing against a particularly sensitive area. God, any other time, any other place, and that would have felt like…

“Fifty-four, fifty-four…”

Suddenly Ellen’s hips were pinned between his tongue and one of his fingers. The little one, she could maybe guess if her head wasn’t swimming in the beginnings of an arousal as well as abject terror. She couldn’t tell if her body wanted to freeze or melt.

“Fif...fifty-five,” she moaned when the finger spread her cheeks and started rubbing against her cunt from the back. Ellen wanted something to clutch, but he was so far away; she wound up clutching herself.

“Fifty-six, fifty-seven…”

“You’re wet as hell, I can taste you,” he said above her, retracting his tongue for a moment to speak and blow air on where he’d licked. If Ellen had been upright, she would have blushed. All she could do was writhe and mewl. “F-fifty-eight…”

“Fifty-fucking-nine,” she cried breathlessly. She was still nowhere near orgasm, but god that felt good! And at last: “Sixty! Fucking goddamn motherfucking sixty… now put me down! Put me down!” she swallowed, keeping her eyes shut tight. “Please… please…” she whispered to herself.

She was still suspended and didn’t feel herself move any closer to the ground, but the air became a little disturbed and something gently touched the top of her head. The rest of her was lowered down onto what she assumed to be his palm until she was laying on the flat of her back.

Eyes were still shut and arms still clutched about. A finger curled down and touched her belly, prompting her to open her eyes. It lifted away and she sat up, facing away from the hulking giant, and decided to crawl over to his wall of fingers when she could catch her breath, nestling herself between his middle and little fingers, back against his ring. Her knees were up against her chest.

Ellen’s eyes were low; she was looking at the length of his palm before her, but they flitted up to meet his ferrous gaze.

Asshole.

His hand was resting on his knee, just below eye-level for him as he sat, leaning forward somewhat, assessing her.  He reached forward, and with a purple digit, prodded her roughly, but thoroughly, between the legs. She was pushed up against his finger, and Ellen found herself squeezing his fingertip between her thighs, grabbing it with her own tiny ones, almost like she might do with someone performing cunnilingus. His ministrations were obviously not as precise, nor did he invade her for more than a few moments, but heat did pool in her hips and she let out a little moan. She found that she was disappointed when he pulled it away to give it a slow lick.

She diverted her gaze once again, preferring the base of his thumb to his eyes, especially as the quiet lengthened between them, unsettling her. Every moment he wasn’t talking was a moment that he was scheming, she quickly learned.

“Put your arm up,” he grunted quietly, and she obeyed. The solid end of his index finger settled on her ribs and poked around with impeccable dexterity. Ellen risked a look at his face, which he’d brought in closer, and saw that his brows were heavy and eyes focused on assessing the damage that’d been done earlier. She felt like a bug.

“Hm. You’ll be fine.” Unit 01 closed the distance between his hand and his face then, giving her a simple command: “Now in you go.”

His cavernous mouth opened up before her, and she looked on with terror as he bared his teeth and proceeded to take her feet gently between them. What the hell was this, now? The behemoth closed his lips around her calves and Ellen felt a pulling sensation as she slid in closer. His mouth opened again but this time she was manipulated inside further with his tongue, helped along by a push at her shoulders.

“What is this for??” she asked with as much gusto as possible, but it came out sounding much more like a squeaky door. It was strange and hideous experience to be so casually tossed into his mouth as though she were a gooey morsel and that there would be another one to take her place once she’d slipped down his gullet.

“You don’t sound with dirty fuckin’ toys,” said the Eva before pushing the rest of her unceremoniously into that hot, dark, liquid space that he acquainted with her last time. She didn’t even have time to wonder what sounding was.

But this time was even more disorienting. There was lots of movement as his tongue rubbed and slithered against every square inch of her, sucking down the saliva that she’d “contaminated” and flushing her with new from the gland under his tongue.

He stopped and opened his mouth, letting her get a breath of badly needed fresh air, and let out a drawn-out exhale himself-- a throaty sigh.

“I think I’ll be bathing you myself from now on,” he said huskily, words surrounding her like a prickly wool blanket. “You’re salty, musky, tangy...if I ever get hungry, I’ll just eat you. Pretty good for such a tiny morsel. And once I pack you full of protein, you’ll be even better.”

Ellen shivered and sweat. He didn’t… “Y-you don’t mean that, do you?”

“That was meant to be a compliment, little lady. That last human I ate pissed himself on his way in.”

Without a moment’s notice, she came tumbling out of his mouth, falling out of his maw back into the palm of his hand along with ropes of thick, sticky spit. Ellen tried wiping it off of her face with little success. It wasn’t long before another glob fell down onto her head. The Eva wiped the fluid away from her face for her before pushing her down onto her belly and into the deep pool of saliva that was now occupying his cupped hand.

“That was back when they tried breaking us like fucking horses, sticking tiny little pilots into our necks.” The skyscraper-sized giant was busying himself by swirling the spit around her small, fragile body. Her back burned where she imagined his inhuman green eyes came to rest, both curious and anxious to hear the rest of his story. “Wasn’t long before we learned how to take back control of our bodies.” He chuckled at what was likely a catastrophic memory. “You should have seen his stupid little face when he realized that I was reaching back to rip out his cockpit. I cracked it open like a stick, plucked out his flimsy body and threw him back like nothing.” Another gob of hot spit oozed down over her and he began to massage her ass, spreading apart her thighs a little. Ellen was stiff as a popsicle stick in his hand, horrified at what he was saying and yet…

“It’s fun how much they fight going down.”

She winced hard, and dared to turn herself over so that she could face him. Well, for the most part; the closest she could get to looking him in the eye was his chin.

She asked the question quietly. “What… are you?”

But with one finger, he tilted her head to make sure she could see how dilated and how harsh those green-rimmed apertures of his were. She swallowed and knew he probably felt even that tiniest of movements.

“Kid, I’m as close to the face of god as you’re ever gonna get.”

With that he drew his face near again and ran the flat of his tongue along her body, from head to toe, with one long, slow sweep. Ellen squirmed and instinctively tried to push it away, but the muscle was as strong as treated steel.

“I should put the fear of me in you more often-- you taste even better when you’re scared,” he smugly grunted when he was done.

“Fuck you,” Ellen whimpered quietly, hoping he didn’t hear. But his hearing was as super-human as his size, and he just chuckled darkly.

“That’s the point.”

Unit 01 lowered her down and repositioned himself, a massive, bustling movement, until he was sitting on the edge of the berth, and then deposited the saliva-drenched girl onto his leg, near the knee. She watched as he reached down to the bulge between his thighs some 20 feet away and unzip the closure keeping the throbbing mass in place there. It was freed after a moment, and Ellen’s breath hitched as it bobbed up and down in the hot air, straining what she imagined to be just past the length of a stretch limo.

He grasped it at the base, one finger coming in at a time to close in around it. It looked even bigger when he did that.

But her gaze was drawn upwards. “It’s times like this that I really enjoy,” he rumbled, mocking a friendly tone. “Me being me, you being tiny and inconsequential, and me being able to quite literally kill you with not just a finger, but my cock.”

God, he could. It was a miracle that it was even possible to have safe sex with a being that was capable of single-handedly destroying civilization as she knew it. Ellen found her mouth, and something else, moistening.

“You know what sounding is?” he muttered as he laid back against the wall behind him, beginning to pump his fist a little up and down his length. She watched, mesmerized, as the skin seemed to stretch just that bit tighter around the swelling mass. It twitched, and the head grew a deeper shade of red underneath the foreskin.

“No… sir.” 

“Even better.”

He pumped harder and faster then, looking from his engorged cock over to her where she sat on his leg. After a few seconds of this Ellen noticed that she was sitting with her legs a little further apart and ass sticking a little further out, and there was warmth between her thighs. She bit her lip when a bead of clear liquid formed at his cockhole. 

The giant grunted, and she could feel the sinews in his thigh tighten. His hand came to rest at the base again, but this time, he made sure to point himself straight up. With his free hand, he reached for her, a thumb under one arm and an index finger under the other, and brought her hovering above the bulbous head.

“Legs together and point your toes,” he rumbled.

What in the world? But she did as she was told.

And down she went. The heat of his cock startled her at first, but after he’d grabbed her by the ankles to make sure that they would slip cleanly into the slit, his body temperature became temporarily pedestrian.

“Oh my god…” Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

The skin around the slit was softish, and from what her feet could feel, the inside of the hole was pillowy and hot, like the inside of his mouth. He groaned deep in his chest as he pushed her in past her hips, and she could feel the surge of blood tighten the cock around her. Ellen started feeling a little claustrophobic.

“Oh yeah, that’s good,” he breathed, looking down at her and not taking his eyes off.

Ellen’s heartbeat picked up some when she tried to move and couldn’t budge one bit. In fact, all she seemed to be able to accomplish was pleasure him even more. His hand was pulled away slightly, just out of reach for her, as he watched her squirm and look for something that wasn’t his cock for her to gain leverage against. In fact, her struggling seemed to be doing all the work for him.

After a lot of unintentional grabbing and stroking, a fluid bubbled up from inside of him with a few jerks of the shaft, and out came another dribble of precum, oozing out from the slit around her, coating her arms and belly.

She paused to look up at him to see if she could possibly gauge his expression. Out before her stretched his belly, long and rock solid thanks to the thick kevlar fiber he wore. Then his chest, then his shoulders, which were wider than two back-to-back shipping containers. His belly rose and fell faster than normal and there was a hungry look in his dark eyes.

“Didn’t say you could stop,” he half-whispered. His hand came down over her and she watched as two fingers pinched her under the arms once again to push her further in. All her anxious writhing did was help him wedge her in up to her ribs even easier.

If she thought the tightness was unbearable then, it was nothing compared to when he started pumping himself again. His fist, she noticed, stayed nearer the top of his length, and every time it came up to the head, the air was squeezed out of her. But the expression on his face couldn’t have been further from hers. There was a smug grin there, teeth just barely parted, and above his dilated eyes were a pair of brows knitted in concentration. Noises too low to actually hear began escaping him as he jacked off with her as his captive audience.

But surprisingly enough, she got a moment to herself. He closed his eyes with a grunt, permitting her a brief period of privacy that she’d never had before with him. Ellen sheepishly took advantage of this temporary freedom, looking all about him, studying him as he worked away, as though he weren’t even there. The muscles in his hips and thighs were tightening, she noticed, and he was breathing with his belly instead of his chest. The cording in his neck could have held a suspension bridge. And his hand, she noted as it came down to gently finger her when his pace quickened, could have scooped up every belonging she had with one fistful.

Ellen wiggled again; though this time it was more from a building desire to touch herself than to escape. Unfortunately, her movements brought him out of his lecherous haze. He stood up abruptly, and she swung around from where she was lodged into the tip of his massive cock. It came to rest on the edge of the berth, and with a rough motion--he was close to the edge-- yanked her out with a growl and proceeded to finish himself off with the giant head aimed right at her.

“Fuck,” he rasped. “I’m going to drown you in my fucking come.”

She was on her back before him, a tiny smudge of a creature, so overcome by awe and fear and desire that there was nothing else for her to do but touch herself.

“ _Tell me how much you want it._ ”

His rumbling tenor shook her bones, and his will pressed into her. Two hands down between her thighs. "Come... come all over me," she mewled.

" _Again._ " His hips edged forward, and the head of his cock bumped against her with every furious stroke of his gloved hand.

"Fucking drown me!"

" _Again!_ '

 "I... I... I'm coming..!" she squeaked.

Her body locked up in freezing hot spasms, wave upon wave of bliss passing through her like electric shocks. Distantly she noticed the Eva’s fist pumping away at an unimaginable speed, and it wasn’t long before he gave a long, hoarse “Ughn! Ugh!”, thrusting the end of his cock right up against her as bursts of white-hot surged out over her tiny body, covering her in a thick, milky blanket. His body, too, was wracked with shudders, though they looked more like what an earthquake does to a high-rise building.

By the time he came-to, she was playing in the gallons of semen, rubbing it experimentally in circles around her breasts and licking it off her arms and hands lazily. He rubbed the softening member over her lightly, smearing the fluid around a bit more.

But Unit 01 wasn’t one for sticking around after a fuck, she guessed. He pulled himself away, leaving her feeling suddenly alone and exposed, covered in an embarrassing coating of his juices. Her clothes were some 50 feet away at the end of the berth, but there was no way for her to clean herself off. No way for her to get down and back to the rest of headquarters.

The Eva walked over to the other side of the room, hitting a somewhat invisible panel in the wall with his knee. Down from the ceiling came a gigantic shower head for the gigantic super soldier underneath it, and a stream of hot liquid surged down. He rinsed himself off, paying attention to his cock, and stepped out while zipping himself up. He strode across the room toward her and somewhat unexpectedly, he peeled her off the berth, and taking her gooey self up into the palm of his hand, headed back toward the stream.

That water was too powerful for her, though! An instant under one of the jets would have crushed her.

Of course, though, 01 seemed to know this, and without a word he cupped his other hand to gather a pool of water that he then poured carefully over her. The stuff was warm--extremely so!--and was probably water, but she didn’t know. In fact, there was a faint chemical smell coming from it, but if it was safe for him, it had to be safe for her, right?

He got to work rubbing off all of his mess, massaging her back, thighs, and hair with his fingers, taking extra care where her bruised rib was. He did her chest too, though paid no special attention to it, treating her breasts as if they were any other part of her body, which she found interesting. Eventually, though, she was for the most part clean, and the Eva transferred her to his other hand to dump out the dirty water he was cupping.

He inspected her for a moment, sniffing her here and there to make sure she was clean, and then went about licking the water from her skin and sucking it off her arms so that she could dry faster.

She was lowered down next to her clothes and allowed to dress. Unit 01 stood and looked on with his hands on his hips, depositing her to the floor when she was done.

“That was… not terrible,” Ellen said awkwardly as he stepped out into the hallway. “Thanks.”

“You want to make a right here to get back to the decon bay.” He disappeared around the corner then, and she could hear his footsteps down the corridor.

What? That was… it? It was almost a mile walk back for her!

Ellen ran after him; a bug scurrying across the floor.

“Hey! Hey!” She caught him as he’d stepped into a lift.

The Eva paused and held the doors. “You remember what happened last time you cavorted with me after hours, kid? It’s usually a stupid fuckin’ thing to do.”

She swallowed, knowing that she was pushing her luck. “It’s a long walk back for me. Could you… give me a ride?”

He came over after considering her for a moment, enormous feet stopping just in front of her. Hand lowered to the ground, palm up as he knelt down, and she stepped in, holding onto his middle finger.

“You _better_ be glad I’m not hungry yet,” Unit 01 grunted, rising from the floor.

She swallowed, but took the joke for what it was. Or at least hoped that it was a joke.

“You seem like the kind of guy that prefers playing with his food than eating it, though.” Bold. That was bold. She felt him chuckle, though.

“Keep trying to get me friendly with you will get you fucking stepped on. Unless you’re a sick fuck that’s into that, then I will just eat you.”

“Asshole.”

His hand abruptly closed in around her in a brief moment of being crushed. “Asshole, sir,” he reminded.

“Asshole sir,” she replied, almost in a good mood now. But he was quick to keep her in check.

“New rule, kid: every time you back-talk you get to scrub my armor clean with a push broom. And yeah, it will take you all night.”

Fuck.

“...yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it.”


End file.
